


A Deal With the Undead

by piggypeach_xx



Series: World of Warcraft RP Scenes/One-Shots [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: One-Shot, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggypeach_xx/pseuds/piggypeach_xx
Summary: Talondressa, reeling from the recent loss of her brother by her own hand, cannot handle life without him, and decides to turn to the help of a necromancer in order to bring him back.





	A Deal With the Undead

**Author's Note:**

> {This takes place sometime in Legion, and leads into a scene where Talon convinces the keeper of the wards to let them down in order to raise her brother.}

Talondressa sat atop a small mountain outside of Stormwind one evening and gazed down at the forest below. She was in deep thought; a state she often found herself in after making love to Lucidian. He was truly exceptional...and had so much control over her. Normally she resented such things, but this man was...different. It was truly a mystery to her.

Regardless, she had been separated from him once again, and so the whirlwind of negative emotions she'd been harboring had returned. He was like her drug; the one thing that took away the nasty pain she felt day by day, even if only for a moment. So she stood, tears running down her face as she just stared out ahead of her. She seemed to be full of endless tears. 

Perhaps she had Lucidian...but for now, he was only there when she needed attention...or something more. No; what she needed more than anything at that moment was her brother. Her kind brother. Her  _ innocent _ brother. Having at last regained her memories, she was able to discern truth from fiction--and the truth was that Tenderis Wildmane was, indeed, her brother. Filled with inexplicable sadness and regret, Talon had begun to hate herself for murdering the only family she had left, and for not believing he was blameless. She’d known the man for over 10,000 years...he was a bit slow; he lacked tact, and was an idiot, for the most part. But he'd always been so kind and caring to others, especially as a young Kaldorei. She just couldn't imagine her brother taking someone forcefully...she wanted to hear his side. To  _ really _ hear it. She knew he would tell her the truth. She sniffled and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, considering the new piece of information she had been given earlier.

Just before, she had met with an associate of hers--Saellenia the Druid. She had informed her of a Death Knight who was skilled in Shadow Magic--and was looking for gold. She was obsessed with death, with killing, but perhaps with the right amount of gold, she could be persuaded into something of the opposite.

The idea was enticing to Talondressa. If she brought her brother back, there was a chance he’d be allowed to speak his piece...or even if not, maybe he would be pardoned as he had already paid with his very life. Talon weighed her options. As Ae'liana was no longer a part of her, she strangely didn't feel the need to follow her, or protect her. She still felt hollow from it...the memory of her sudden absence haunted her. But Talon shook it all away for now. She truly cared for Ae’liana...but with her memories, her very being returned to her, she had at last settled on her own truth: that Tenderis was blameless, and Ae'liana was wrong. Tenderis did not deserve to die. This was something Talondressa believed with every fiber of her being. 

Something else she strongly believed in, though, was not tampering with the dead...

But, this was different. It hadn't been time for Tenderis to leave. He was not paying for a crime; he had not been taken by Death or Disease—no, it was his sister, blinded by her lack of self and seemingly influenced by a deep loyalty to another, that took his life. He died while being blamed for terrible things that he truly hadn't done. No one seemed to hear him, and that was simply not fair. Talon would stand before Elune and take the blame for tampering with the dead, as long as it meant her  _ innocent brother _ was allowed to see the light of day once again. She nodded her head once; her decision had been made. Leaping into the sky, she glided her way down to Stormwind; to the Canals, where she had heard the Mistress of Death would be lurking.

\---

Amaryllis leaned against the brick wall of one canal, examining her fingernails quietly as a couple of Stormwind Guards marched past her. They eyed her suspiciously, but Amaryllis paid them little mind. She wasn't doing anything, after all. From behind her hood, her glowing eyes could be seen, but little else. Her gray, skull-clad robes flitted in the breeze as she sighed and shifted her weight. She was waiting for her Druid Slave to return with information, and she seemed to be taking a rather long time. She made a mental note to punish her for it later as an Illidari ran into the canals all at once, nearly tripping over her own feet as she rounded the corner and stared at the hooded Amaryllis. The Death Knight frowned as she tried not to laugh. She'd never seen anyone so clumsy, let alone a Night Elf, who were known for being tall and full of grace. She mentally cursed the Night Elves—something she'd made a habit of after one fateful night with a particular Kaldorei. She hated the race with a passion.

“ Are...are you the Mistress of Death?” the Illidari asked her quietly.

Amaryllis realized with a start that she had approached her and was now merely two feet away from her. She straightened and left the support of the wall. She smirked to herself as she noticed how she towered over the Kaldorei. Good.

“ I am,” the Draenei replied, her accent thick as she switched to Common faster than even she was expecting. Normally it took her a few seconds. “Vhat do you vant? I'm very busy voman!”

The Illidari did not reply; instead she held a small pouch in her hand, offering it to the Death Knight. Amaryllis narrowed her eyes and took it suspiciously, peeking into it. When she caught sight of the glittering gold pieces within it, her interest was piqued. She glanced back up at the Kaldorei, who said,

“ For your time. I have a request, and if you are able to fulfill my wishes properly, there's plenty more where that came from.” She nodded at the pouch.

Amaryllis looked back and forth between the pouch of gold and the Illidari, a smirk spreading across her face. She slipped the pouch into the pack on her hip and folded her arms. “I'm listen.”

Talondressa grinned. She had captured the Death Knight's attention. “A bit of a weird request...I have someone I need you to resurrect. I know it's quite out of the ordinary for you, given your...line of work. However, I’m willing to pay handsomely for it.” 

Amaryllis frowned and considered this. It definitely did not sound fun to her. It sounded more like hard work--something else she resented. And if it weren't for the promise of “handsome pay” as the Demon Hunter had mentioned, she would have turned her down right then and there. Instead, she let out a bemused sigh and shifted her weight. “How much do ve talk of? Resurrect is no fun for me. If you know me vell, you know I  _ kill _ for living….no revive. Dead are dead.” Unless...they weren't. Like her. 

“15,000 gold,” Talondressa replied, sensing the Draenei’s disappointment and adding another 5 thousand to her original price. She mentally cursed as she realized all at once that she didn't even have that much on her. Perfect. “I’ll...pay you a small portion up front,” she added quickly. Perhaps she could gather enough gold in time to pay the rest later. 

The Death Knight pursed her lips and gave a nod as she turned the idea over in her mind once or twice. It was a nice price...she could do lots with that. “Hmm…” she hesitated a little, waiting to see if she would raise the price any. Just how badly  _ did _ she want this person brought back from the dead? She was about to find that out. 

Talon stared at her, waiting for her to reply. She began to worry that it would be a no. Or perhaps the Draenei wanted more?  _ Ugh...please, no. I’m already promising money I don't even have…  _ She sighed softly. “16,000 gold?” 

The Draenei cocked an eyebrow. 

“...17,00? 17,500!” 

“18,000 and no less,” Amaryllis stated with a nod. “Who you vant resurrect?” 

The Illidari visibly faltered and seemed to look to the side...it was hard to tell. But her shoulders drooped a bit, as if her body had just...deflated. She hesitated a few moments before replying, “My brother.” 

Ahh, family. Amaryllis should have known. “Vhy strong Demon Hunter like you allow emotions to run free like dis? He dead now. Let him rest.”

“I know,” Talondressa snapped. The subject was touchy for her. She knew she was committing a grave sin; she didn't want to think about it. “He was killed while being blamed for a terrible crime he didn't commit.” Or, at least, she was sure he hadn’t. “It wasn't fair and I want to bring him back so he can live a proper life without shame...and finally get a chance to be judged fairly after  _ everyone _ shuts the fuck up and listens to his side!” Her voice had raised without her noticing, the Fel marks against her skin burning a bright green. 

The Death Knight watched her in slight amusement, though the whole thing didn't matter to her at all. “Vhatever,” she shrugged. “If you vant resurrect and you pay I give you resurrect. Simple, yes? Vhere is body?” 

Talon, embarrassed for having overshared, folded her arms over her chest and grumbled, “It's in possession of someone very skilled in Arcane. It seems wards have been placed around the corpse...I need to either break through the wards with my own magic or--” 

“No break vard,” Amaryllis cut in, shaking her head. Foolish Kaldorei. “You vant brother alive, yes? You break vard, you destroy body. No revive if body destroy. Understand?” 

The Illidari frowned; she was going to suggest another solution before she'd been interrupted. “Er...right,” she said. “Then I guess I’ll just have to convince the man holding him to lower his wards….” She knew that wasn't going to be easy. Feylagos was an old, dear friend of her brother's; she knew that he wouldn't let just  _ anyone  _ handle Tenderis’ corpse...especially if he found out what nefarious purposes they were going to use it for. She tapped her fingers impatiently against her arm as she thought. 

The whole thing mattered very little to the Death Knight, however. All she cared about was earning that sweet cash. “Vell, you call me vhen you ready, yes? I portal body and resurrect at Ebon Hold. It vhere I must do my vork.” She gave the Illidari a nod before handing her a whisper stone. “I vant this back,” she stated, sending her a firm look that went mostly unnoticed.

Talon took the stone and nodded. “I thank you. I should be finished preparations by tomorrow night. We’ll be in touch. ...And yes, I’ll give this back,” she added in exasperation after Amaryllis seemed to continue staring at her. Though she was blind, she could almost feel her hateful glare boring into her. 

“Good,” was all the Death Knight said before vanishing in a puff of icy magic. 

Talon’s skin prickled as she suddenly felt strangely cold...frowning, she slowly turned around and exited the Canals, pocketing the whisper stone. When she was outside again, she breathed in the fresh air and let it out slowly, trying to calm her fluttering heart. Everything felt wrong and unsafe; she was nearly helpless without her brother. She relaxed, though, as she reminded herself that soon, he would be back. She would have him by her side again in due time. With that in mind, she summoned X’ailous, her drake, from the sky and hopped onto his back. Gentle as always, he leapt up and carried her off in the night. 

\---[end]---  



End file.
